in this place i met him, i broke, and i fall in love again
by minminxiu
Summary: Another xiu X exo member from minminxiu... Minseok, jongin (kai), chanyeol, baekhyun, sehun
1. prolog

Prolog

Cast:

Kim minseok

Kim jongin

Park chanyeol

Byun baekhyun

Oh sehun

Xi luhan

Etc...

Kai seorang mahasiswa dan fotografer.

Minseok seorang mahasiswa.

Chanyeol seorang pemilik coffee shop.

Baekhyun seorang model.

Sehun seorang mahasiswa dan model.

Kyungsoo karyawan coffee shop chanyeol.

Luhan seorang mahasiswa design, sahabat minseok.

kai dan minseok sudah pacaran hampir satu tahun tapi hubungan mereka terlalu standar menurut kai. Kai cowok yang menyukai tantangan. Kai merasa selama dia pacaran sama minseok hidupnya terlalu flat. Tak pernah ada masalah yang berarti dihubungan mereka. Minseok terlalu menuruti kemauan kai. Kai tak lagi menemukan sisi menarik dari kim minseok. Kai diam-diam melakukan pendekatan ke baekhyun, cowok manis, sexy, hot dan jadi incaran para cowok di kalangan model.

Selama hampir 2 bulan minseok ikut kursus sebagai barista untuk mengisi libur semesternya. Minseok ikut kursus karna ingin membuat "special coffee with love" buat jongin di hari jadi mereka yang setaun. Minseok mau bikin perayaan kecil berdua dengan kai. Minseok bakal ngelakuin apapun untuk bikin kai selalu nyaman dideket dia. Sayangnya, sikap minseok justru di anggap kai sesuatu yang bikin kai merasa 'datar'. Di tempat kursus minseok ketemu dengan chanyeol yang sama-sama ikut kursus.

Chanyeol itu fresh graduated dari jurusan bisnis. Ayahnya pemilik restoran mewah dan beberapa coffee shop elite di seoul. Ayah chanyeol ingin agar chanyeol menjadi penerus di seluruh asset yang beliau punya. Chanyeol dikasih tanggung jawab untuk mengelola salah satu coffee shop sebagai permulaan pembelajaran langsung didunia bisnis. Chanyeol mengikuti kursus sebagai barista karna ia ingin mengetahui apapun tentang bisnis yang akan dijalaninya, termasuk bagaimana pekerjaan barista. Ia tidak ingin hanya sekedar mengawasi coffee shop miliknya tanpa memiliki pengetahuan tentang kopi.

_"in this afternoon, at this coffee shop, we start our new relationship. Let's..."_

_"maaf karna membuatmu kecewa."_

_"kenapa kamu masih menyimpan fotonya!"_

_"apa kau tak menyesal?"_

_"aku menyayangimu min.."_

_"maaf.. Aku masih menata kembali hatiku. Aku belum siap untuk menjalani semuanya dari awal lagi."_


	2. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Cast:

Kim minseok

Kim jongin

Park chanyeol

Byun baekhyun

Oh sehun

Xi luhan

Etc...

...

*di apartemen minseok*

"min, kai belum menghubungi kamu lagi sejak 2 hari yang lalu?"

"belum lu, pasti dia sedang sibuk. Waktu terakhir aku menelpon jongin, dia bilang dua hari kedepan akan ada pemotretan di kantor majalahnya. Aku tidak ingin menggangu pekerjaannya luu."

Jongin dan kai itu satu orang yang sama. Kai adalah nama yang Jongin pakai semenjak ia masuk ke perguruan tinggi. Nama aslinya adalah kim jongin. Minseok lebih suka memanggilnya dengan sebutan jongin karena nama itu terasa hangat di hati minseok. Nama jongin juga hanya digunakan oleh orang-orang yang sangat dekat dengan kai sehingga nama itu terasa spesial.

"tapi minseok, apa itu masuk akal? Tak bisa kah ia meluangkan waktu sedikiiit aja untuk sekedar menanyakan kabarmu lewat pesan? Aku jadi menyesal mengenalkan ia padamu min, melihat tingkahnya belakangan ini."

"lu, sudahlah. Aku tidak mau ambil pusing. Aku menyayangi jongin dan percaya padanya. Aku justru berterima kasih padamu karna berkat xi luhan aku bisa menemukan lelaki seperti kim jongin alias kai."

"huh, sesukamu lah min. Aku hanya tak ingin melihat kau kesepian."

"hehe, tenang saja. Aku tidak akan kesepian. Kan ada kau yang menemaniku luu. Hmm. Bagaimana jika kau menemaniku ke supermarket? Aku ingin membuat makan malam untuk jongin."

"baiklah, aku akan menemanimu sekalian kembali ke apartemenku."

"aku ganti baju dulu luu. Tunggu sebentar."

...

Minseok sudah selesai membuat makan malam untuk kai. Minseok memasukan semua masakannya ke dalam tempat makan. Setelah makanan siap dibawa minseok berganti baju dan bersiap-siap. Minseok tampil manis sekali. Ia berharap kai ada di apartemen ketika ia mengantar makanannya.

Minseok pergi dengan kendaraan umum. Setelah tiba di gedung apartemen, minseok langsung menuju ke lantai tempat kai tinggal. Minseok sudah sangat hafal dengan apartemen kai. Minseok juga tau password apartemen kai. Saat tiba di depan ruang apartemen kai minseok langsung menekan password dan masuk ke dalam. Terlihat kamar tidur kai sedikit terbuka dan terdengar suara disana. Minseok tersenyum karna tau kai ada di apartemen. Ketika minseok ingin menyapa kai...

"jadi bagaimana hubunganmu dengan minseok?"

"datar, standar, membosankan?"

"benarkah? Bukannya ia sangat manis dan imut?"

"iya, dulu aku juga berpikir begitu. Namun lama kelamaan sikapnya yang terlalu penurut membuatku bosan. Dia tidak pernah membuatku merasa tertantang ataupun melakukan sesuatu yang spesial untukku."

Sehun -teman kai yang sedang berbicara dengan kai- merasa ada sesuatu yang memperhatikan mereka. Sambil mendengarkan kai yang terus membicarakan kekurangan minseok sebagai seorang kekasih sehun mengadahkan kepalanya ke arah pintu. Sehun terkejut melihat minseok sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar kai. Wajahnya yang selalu terlihat manis dan ceria mendadak pucat dan sangat tegang. Ketika sehun hendak membuka suara minseok memberi isyarat agar sehun tetap diam. Air mata minseok mengalir walau sekarang minseok sudah memasang senyuman di wajahnya. Senyuman pilu. Kai yang sejak tadi mengotak atik kameranya di tempat tidur sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa minseok sudah mendengar perkataannya. Lagipula, jika kai tau disana ada minseok apa ia akan merasa bersalah?

Minseok keluar dari apartemen kai dengan pelan dan hati-hati. Ia menggigit bibirnya agar kai tidak mengetahui keberadaan dirinya dan tangisan yang ia ciptakan. Minseok belum siap membicarakan hubungannya dengan kai. Sehun yang melihat kepergian minseok hanya bisa terdiam dan merasa bersalah. Menurut sehun ia yang membuat mata indah itu mengeluarkan cairan kepedihan. Walaupun ia tau minseok menangis karna kata-kata sahabatnya, tapi sehun adalah orang yang memulai pembicaraan ini.

*beeb beeb*

To: me

From: minseokkie

_Jongin-ah, aku memasak makan malam untukmu tapi sayangnya aku harus buru-buru ke rumah luhan karna ada sedikit masalah dengan tugas kelompok kami. Aku menitipkan makanannya di resepsionis lobbi bawah apartemenmu. Makan yang banyak ne. Jaga kesehatanmu. Saranghae_

_Min min_

"ah pas sekali aku sedang lapar. Sehun, ayo ke lobbi bawah. Minseok menitipkan makanan untukku di sana." kai memanggil sehun namun sehun tidak memberi respon. Sehun sedang melihat layar hpnya dengan tatapan mata yang kosong.

"hello to earth oh sehun. Kau kenapa tiba-tiba diam begini?"

"eoh, eh" sehun langsung memasukan hpnya ke kantong celana. Handphonenya masih menayangkan foto minseok. "maaf kai tadi eommaku mengirim pesan. Apa tadi kau bilang?"

"huh babo. Tadi aku bilang temani aku ke lobbi karna minseok menitipkan makanan untukku disana."

"oh begitu. Kenapa tidak langsung kesini?"

"aku tidak tau. Lagipula tidak perduli juga. Sudahlah ayo, aku lapar."

"ayo."

'kim minseok, maaf karna kau memiliki kekasih sebrengsek kai. Maaf juga karna aku adalah sahabat dari orang brengsek ini. Akan aku pastikan dia melepasmu agar aku bisa menjagamu dari kebrengsekan yang ia lakukan min.' ucap sehun dalam hatinya.

...

Minseok kecewa pada ucapan kai. Ia pulang menuju apartemennya dengan keadaan kacau. Mata cantik yang biasa mengeluarkan sinar keceriaan sekarang sudah merah dan membengkak. Sisa-sisa linangan air mata masih terlihat di pipi minseok. Ia sangat lelah. Ia butuh tempat singgah sementara untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Minseok melihat ada kedai kopi di ujung jalan. Ia berpikir mungkin kopi bisa sedikit membuatnya tenang.

Minseok berjalan masuk ke kedai tersebut. Ia mencari tempat duduk yang agak jauh dari keramaian. Salahsatu pelayan kedai kopi menghampiri minseok untuk menerima pesanan.

"selamat siang tuan, selamat datang di 'caffè pascucci'. Dengan saya do kyungsoo. Apa anda ingin pesan sekarang?"

"ya, tolong bawakan aku macchiato scuro dan cheese cake."

"baik tuan silahkan tunggu sebentar."

...

"ini pesanan anda tuan. Selamat menikmati."

"ah, terima kasih do kyungso-ssi." kata minseok sambil membaca nametag kyungsoo. Ketika kyungsoo hendak pergi minseok kembali memanggil kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ssi, apa aku boleh bertanya?" ucap minseok sembari meletakan cangkirnya di meja. Wajahnya yang tadi lemas tiba-tiba terlihat berseri.

"Silahkan tuan."

"Itu... Um.. Dimana aku bisa belajar membuat kopi yang indah dan nikmat seperti ini? Ah dan tolong jangan panggil aku tuan. Cukup minseok atau kim minseok saja."

"ah, saya dan teman saya mengambil kursus keterampilan sebagai barista selama 6 bulan minseok-ssi. Apa anda berminat menjadi seorang barista?"

"eumm... Itu... Aku ingin membuatkan sesuatu yang indah dan spesial untuk kekasihku. Sepertinya seni membuat kopi cocok denganku dan ku harap kekasihku juga menyukainya. Tapi apa ada yang bisa mengajariku untuk waktu dua bulan? Aku tidak bisa menunggu selama 6bulan"

"aigo, manis sekali. Hmm, tenang saja minseok-ssi, dalam waktu dua bulan kau pasti sudah bisa menguasai beberapa teknik membuat latte. Apalagi jika kau berusaha dengan giat."

"boleh aku minta alamat tempat kursusmu?"

"Boleh, akan aku catatkan alamatnya. Tunggu sebentar ya minseok."

"Baik.."jawab minseok dengan muka berseri-seri.

'aku harap jongin akan menyukai ini. Aku akan berusaha menjadi kekasih yang tidak membosankan atau standar saja. Aku harus membuat jongin kembali terpesona oleh keahlianku. Tunggu sampai hari jadi kita ya jongin. Aku akan memberikan semua yang terbaik dariku.'

...

(jung gu, kantor park corp)

Terlihat pemuda tampan dan tinggi berjalan memasuki gedung kantor park corp. Semua karyawan memberi sapaan kepadanya. Laki-laki itu membalas dengan senyuman manis yang sangat tulus. Dia adalah Park Chanyeol putra dari pemilik Park Corp. Chanyeol baru kembali dari studinya di amerika di bidang bisnis. Ayah Chanyeol menyuruh sang anak kembali ke korea untuk meneruskan tahta perusahaannya.

"Ayah!"

"Oh, akhirnya putraku kembali juga ke tempat kelahirannya." Chanyeol memeluk ayahnya erat.

"Tentu saja aku kembali. Aku sangat rindu masakan ibu dan makanan korea. Sarapan roti di pagi hari secara terus-menerus membuatku mual yah."

"Yak, anak nakal. Jadi kau pulang hanya karna makanan eoh? Sudah kalau begitu kau kembali saja ke amerika."

"Ahahaha kenapa ayah semakin tua menjadi begitu sensitif. Tentu saja aku juga merindukan keluargaku."

"ja, ayo duduk yeol. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

Kedua laki-laki itu berjalan menuju sofa di ruangan ayah chanyeol. Tidak ada aura canggung antara ayah dan anak satu ini.

"Jadi, ada apa ayah memanggilku ke kantor? Apa aku besok sudah harus bekerja di kantor? Apa jabatanku yah?" tanya chanyeol non stop.

"Apa aku pernah mengatakan akan memberimu posisi di kantor ini?"

"YAK. Mana bisa begitu yah. Lalu untuk apa aku sekolah bisnis kalau bukan menjalankan perusahaan ayah?"

"Kau memang akan aku tempatkan di perusahaanku, tapi sebelum itu aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu. Kau harus mengelola salah satu coffee shop milik keluarga kita didaerah gangnam. Buat coffee shop itu menjadi sebuah kedai yang terkenal di seluruh penjuru seoul. Jika selama satu tahun kau mampu mengelola dengan baik, kau akan kupercaya masuk ke dalam kantor ini."

"ah, kedengarannya menarik. Baik, aku akan membuktikan kemampuan park chanyeol dalam mengelola bisnis. Serahkan semua padaku." senyum lebar chanyeol menyiratkan rasa percaya diri dan penuh semangat. Ayah chanyeol sangat menyukai semangat anaknya itu.

"sudah jam makan siang. Ayo kembali ke rumah, ibumu pasti sudah memasak banyak yeol.?

"baiklah ayo."

...

"annyeonghasimnikka, selamat datang tuan muda park."

"ah yaa terimakasih sambutannya. Panggil saja aku chanyeol. Biar kita semua semakin akrab. Bisa kalian memperkenalkan diri?"

"saya joy barista kedai ini tuan chanyeol."

"saya do kyungsoo pelayan di kedai ini. Terkadang jika banyak pelanggan saya juga membantu joy sebagai barista."

"saya lay di bagian cake and pastry. Saya biasa berada di balik dapur."

"saya wendy pelayan kedai ini tuan chanyeol."ah baiklah. Mulai saat ini kita adalah tim. Jadi jangan sungkan untuk memberi ide agar kedai ini semakin maju. Untuk joy dan kyungsoo bisa aku minta bantuan kalian?"

"ya tuan"jawab mereka bersamaan.

"tolong daftarkan aku sebagai peserta kursus sebagai barista di tempat terbaik. Sebagai pemilik paling tidak aku harus mengetahui kualitas seperti apa yang harus kita pakai dan seluk beluk tentang kopi."

"baik tuan, kami akan mendaftarkan anda."

"jja, sekarang semua ke bagian masing-masing karena ini sudah waktunya kedai di buka."

"Ya tuan chanyeol."

...

TBC

AKHIRNYA AKU UPDATE...

Ahahahaa maafkan bagi yang ngefollow cerita ini dan yang menunggu keluarnya chapter 1. Aku bener-bener lagi melalui masa sulit di kampus belakangan ini. Aku sebenernya udah selsaiin chapter satu sejak 2 minggu yang lalum tapi aku belum sempat mempublish.

Semoga ceritanya menghibur yaaa. Ini kayaknya bakal jadi xiuharem tapi bakal ada satu yang beruntung yang jadi pasangannya xiuxiu. Hohoho


End file.
